tayobusfandomcom-20200214-history
S01E01 (TTLB)
This article is about the Tayo the Little Bus episode. For the Titipo Titipo episode, see S01E01 (TT). |partOfSeason = 1 |episodeNumber = 1 |image = S01E01 (TTLB) Title Card English.png|English Title S01E01 (TTLB) Title Card Korean.png|Korean Title |airDate = August 23, 2010 (South Korea) |writer = |director = |previousEpisode = N/A |nextEpisode = S01E02 }} is the first episode of the first season of Tayo the Little Bus, and the first overall episode of the show. Tayo is nervous as he goes to take the city bus license exam. He overcomes his nervousness with Nuri the taxi's moral support and passes the exam with flying colors. He follows a double-decker bus Citu to his new home, the garage. Tayo meets Speed on the way, who lures him into a race on the riverside road. Speed ends up having an accident and gets towed away. The police, Pat and Rookie, let Tayo off with a warning and he follows Citu back home. Tayo receives a warm welcome from all the buses at the garage and spends a happy first night in his new home. The episode begins at the Test Driving Exam, where Tayo, a young blue city bus, and Nuri, a young female taxi, are waiting for their turns to take pass their exams in order to be able to go on the streets. Vroomy, a blue mini truck, was called in to take his test. He was successful at listening to the traffic light, but was overwhelmed with the traffic in front of him, as he attempted to switch to another lane, but almost ran into Big, a large container truck, telling him that it is not safe to cut in. Vroomy decided to switch back to the lane he was on, but only to almost run into another taxi. This caused Vroomy to flunk his driving exam, thus making himself, Tayo, and Nuri upset. Nuri is called in next as Tayo wishes her good luck and is determined to do good, despite her nervous disposition. Nuri was more careful than Vroomy was and was successful at her driving test. Tayo was then called in next, and, despite how nervous he was like Nuri was with her exam, he also succeeded his exam and became an official city bus. Just then, Citu, a large double-decker bus, arrives to take Tayo to the bus garage. On their way to the bus garage, suddenly, Speed, a red sports car, stops next to Tayo, and asks him if he wants to race. Tayo denies, but accepts when Speed said that he could go after a quick race. This made Citu worried and tells him that it's not safe, but Tayo does not listen to him and decides to race with Speed anyway. At the highway, Speed and Tayo are racing against each other, cutting in front of other vehicles, but just about when the two approach a curve, Tayo tells him that it is dangerous, but Speed does not listen to him and ends up getting into an accident. Just then, Rookie, a police officer, and Pat, a police car, along with Toto, a tow truck, arrive at the bridge, where Tayo and Speed are at. Pat told Speed that he was going too fast, whom is then towed away by Toto to the repair shop. Next, Citu appears and catches up to Tayo, telling him not to get distracted, and tells Rookie that he made a mistake, whom then tells Tayo to be more careful while driving. With that out of the way, Tayo continues to follow Citu across the bridge, the city where the sun is setting, and finally, at the bus garage where it is night time. When the two arrived at the bus garage, Citu introduces all of the other buses, including Lani, a female yellow bus, and Rogi, a green bus, to Tayo, who has became a new member. Together, the three little buses go to sleep in their garages, with Tayo sleeping between Rogi, who tells Tayo that they will show him all around the garage tomorrow morning, on the left, and Lani on the right. *Tayo *Nuri *Tony (cameo) *Big *Vroomy *Citu *Speed *Toto *Max (cameo) *Gani (cameo) *Pat *Rookie *Lani *Rogi }} Category:Tayo The Little Bus Episodes